


Obsession

by mileskaane



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: Jiyong has to release some pent-up feelings.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i've been a VIP since 2012 and this is my first fic for bigbang??  
> i wrote this very quickly to get it out of my system so sorry for any mistakes i may have missed.
> 
> follow me on things:  
> nsfw bigbang tumblr - bigbangnsfw  
> twitter - mileskaane  
> tf2 tumblr - scoutbottoms  
> wlw tumblr - mangosgay

Jiyong was antsy. The concert had been good, really good, but his mind was occupied. He was fidgeting backstage, he was fidgeting during the car ride to the hotel and he was fidgeting now he was alone in his room. He was horny.

Being horny he was okay with, it was just that the cause was Seunghyun. Sweet, sexy Seunghyun, his best friend and the cause of nearly every issue Jiyong had encountered recently. There had always been an attraction towards the older man but it was only recently that this childish crush had formed, seemingly out of nowhere. 

Jiyong groaned, knowing he was going to have to do something about the semi he was currently sporting. He reasoned with himself. It would probably help him sleep? But he was aroused over Seunghyun. Orgasms are good though? It was a losing battle and yet Jiyong found himself shimmying off his jeans and shirt before getting into bed. He felt himself getting harder as thoughts of Seunghyun began to enter his mind and he grabbed his dick. Swallowing heavily, Jiyong began nibbling at his lip as he began to jerk himself off.

He could imagine Seunghyun’s hands taking over for him. His hands were beautiful; large with delicate, long fingers, perfect for doing all sorts of things in the bedroom. Jiyong reached full hardness imagining the hands touching his cock and trailing their way across his smooth skin. A bead of precum dribbled from his tip and Jiyong whined as he stroked his thumb across it, spreading it around and lubing up the head of his cock. What he would have preferred would be if his thumb had been Seunghyun’s tongue instead, licking its way around his tip before taking the whole head into his warm mouth. Jiyong shuddered.

He realised he wouldn’t be lasting very long with thoughts like these, feeling embarrassed even though he was alone. Jiyong fisted faster at his cock, letting out ragged breaths as he continued to imagine Seunghyun bobbing his head and taking in more of his length. He’d have no problem with taking Jiyong’s whole length into his mouth, moaning around it to make it feel even better. Jiyong was practically shaking, hips rising off the bed as he grew closer to the edge.

Seunghyun would look up at him, his mouth full of cock, and they’d make eye contact. He’d probably shakily sigh or moan then throw his head back, he wouldn’t be able to keep that gaze. Maybe Seunghyun would chuckle then, causing unexpected vibrations that would make Jiyong squeak and stutter. His cheeks would flush as he moaned out that he was going to cum.

Right now, Jiyong didn’t even know how much noise he was making, or if he was making any at all. He was all too caught up in his fantasy. He spread his legs as he was about to topple over the edge, gasping as he imagined Seunghyun taking him completely into his mouth before sneakily sliding a finger over his hole. That would set off his orgasm, and it did out of his fantasy too. Jiyong seized up, whining and sobbing as cum splattered across his stomach and dripped down his hand. He lay there completely breathless, knowing that tomorrow night would just end up the same way.


End file.
